Felicidades Hermione
by Lantano
Summary: a veces los T.I.M.O.S traen mas que simples calificaciones...ellos lo descubrirán, era un oneshot pero a peticion, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, entren y lean que sigue
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui les dejo un oneshot que salio cuando trataba de escribir el nuevo capitulo para otro fic...en fin se los dejo a ver que les parece...Saludos

Todos sus sentimientos se habían reunido dentro de su pecho mientras bajaba a las mazmorras, era tan extraño sin embargo ella ya sabia lo que significaba esa opresión en el pecho, lo supo desde ese momento.

Después de una agotadora jornada de estudios decidió hacer una escala en la biblioteca para leer algo que le relajara solo un poco, la presión de presentar los exámenes ese día fue terrible y ella se exigía demasiado, la única manera de alejarse de todo era entrar a esa silenciosa biblioteca a disfrutar del silencio y la soledad. Había pasado bastante rato y Hermione no se percato de la hora hasta que la bibliotecaria le pidió que saliera de "su" biblioteca puesto que ya a esas horas los alumnos no podían estar allí. A toda prisa salio, esa mujer era algo especial cuando se trataba de la biblioteca.

La noche ya había caído en el castillo, seguramente ya habría acabado la hora de cenar por lo que no le importo demorarse un poco mas en llegar hasta su sala común.

Caminaba lento lo mas lento posible para disfrutar un poco mas de su soledad (le encantaba la compaña de Ron y Harry pero a veces necesitaba momentos para estar a solas). Hiba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta que algo mas estaba en ese pasillo y la asechaba con mucha calma esperando el momento perfecto para atacarle sin embargo esa "cosa" no se dio cuenta que alguien mas estaba en el lugar dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Snape que había decidido abandonar el comedor a toda prisa para no soportar a Dumbledore con sus típicos interrogatorios; cuando salia pensó en ir por un libro de la sección prohibida, eso siempre le reconfortaba un poco y hacia que perdiera la tensión que le provocaba tan dura misión de vida. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo que dirigía a la biblioteca se dio cuenta que compartía ese pasillo con la insufrible sabelotodo Hermione Granger trato de no mirarla para pasar de largo sin embargo a esas horas y con la luz de la luna penetrando los ventanales se dio cuenta que ya no era una niña, se había convertido en toda una mujer...una hermosa mujer, esos pensamientos le causaron un leve cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo después de todo era humano y podía ver cuan hermosa era esa muchacha que sin percatarse de su presencia se iba acercando a el con un caminar pausado...pero esos pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando algo...no alguien salio detrás de una armadura con esas inconfundibles mascaras, era un mortifago "después me enterare como entro al castillo" murmuro, pero al parecer era un imbécil ya que iba a atacar a la mujer mas lista de toda la escuela y en sus narices estaba parado un profesor "que idiota" pensó y sin mas arrojo un hechizo silencioso al predador de su alumna quien salio despedido contra una pared quedando inconsciente.

La cual salio de su letargo y miro horrorizada la situación que pasaba frente a sus ojos, entonces encontró que su profesor de pociones a toda prisa se dirigía hacia ella, la miro y como acto seguido empuño su varita, murmuro el hechizo desmemorizante y otro para desaparecer muy lejos de allí a su "colega"; sin darse siquiera cuenta había tomado de la mano a su alumna y la protegió con su cuerpo en el momento que hacia los hechizos, mas cuando acabo no la soltó se quedaron asi, unos cortos instantes en los que también sus miradas se conectaron, para ella eso fue la confirmación de ciertas sospechas que en un principio confundio con admiración y respeto, esos instantes fueron los que abrieron sus ojos pero sobre todo su corazón, instantáneamente se ruborizo y el lo noto.

Se había sonrojado, pero "¿por que?" pensó, para luego dar paso a alejarse de ella lo mas pronto posible, ese contacto físico y la mirada era algo que no se podía permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia "soy profesor, soy profesor, soy su profesor" se decía así mismo para tratar de suprimir el recuerdo de su mano bajo la suya escudándose de que era algo incorrecto, que no podía, que no debía pero que en ese momento deseaba mas que nada en el mundo abrazarla y besarla hasta que se le acabara el aliento "...pero soy su profesor" se dijo una vez mas antes de tomarse una poción para dormir sin soñar.

Ya en la mañana Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, ese día se entregaban calificaciones a la hora del desayuno, se había levantado temprano, se baño en cortos minutos y después de vestirse se dirigió a la sala común para esperar a sus amigos mientras leía un libro, siempre que se entregaban calificaciones su sueño duraba muy poco despertando así como reloj programado. Paso mas de una hora y sus amigos hicieron aparición, aun tenían cara de estar dormidos, solo se limito a sonreirles y negar con la cabeza para luego salir en compañía de sus amigos. La expresión de Harry y Ron a medida que se acercaban al gran comedor era de angustia y preocupación "vale que si no van a ver al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, solo son las notas de los exámenes" ambos la miraron con algo de recelo para después sentarse en sus respectivos lugares " bueno para ti es fácil decirlo no, en todas las asignaturas eres la mejor...en cambio nosotros, pues, lo tenemos mas difícil" sentencio el pelirrojo al momento que buscaba la mirada de aprobación de su mejor amigo quien solo se encogió de hombros, "voy a tomar eso como un cumplido y fingiré que no dijiste nada" le dijo la castaña a su amigo y se llevo a sus labios la copa de zumo de calabaza impidiendo así cualquier comentario.

El la miraba desde su lugar en la mesa de los profesores, cada gesto, cada movimiento de sus manos, cada mirada...entonces ella tomo su copa y se la llevo hacia los labios, era un gesto inocente pero en esos momentos como deseaba el ser el borde de la copa para así probar sus labios cada mañana, sin embargo una pregunta le saco de trance "Severus verdad que la señorita Granger se esta convirtiendo en una mujer muy guapa?" era el, Dumbledore, nunca se el escapaba nada era un libro abierto para el viejo, que en esos momentos le miraba de manera divertida tras sus gafas de media luna " no sabría decirte Albus, nunca me he fijado en el aspecto de la señorita Granger..." contesto con mucho desinterés " ah vamos Severus no parecías pensar lo mismo cuando hace unos momentos te perdiste observadora muy atentamente" solo se limito a echar un bufido de exasperación y finalizo su café, cuando hizo el amago de levantarse una voz le detuvo por momentos "Sabes que tengo razón muchacho, además hace MUCHO tiempo que no veía en tu mirada ese brillo...pero esta bien, ese es un poder contra el cual nada se puede hacer y me alegra por ti...es hora de olvidar algunos recuerdos para dejarse querer" "que diablos le había dicho ese anciano acaso perdió la razón...dejarme querer...baa" si esa jovencita no era mas que su alumna...bueno desde hace un tiempo se había percatado un poco mas de su presencia a tal grado que en ocasiones sin necesidad de ir a mirar como iba en su poción lo hacia "y si el viejo tenia razón, pero bueno ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo siendo tan bella, inteligente y sobre todo noble nunca se fijaría en el...a menos que..." pensó en su rubor en las mejillas al estar unos instantes en contacto visual y físico "me debo estar jugando una broma" después de eso pensamientos se fue a su despacho.

Hermione miro de reojo a la mesa de profesores y encontró a su profesor de pociones hablando en voz baja con el director quien al parecer alternaba su mirada entre Snape y ella, parecía bastante divertido además de que su profesor se había atropellado un poco tras unas palabras que le dirigió el director para luego salir, entonces ella volvió su mirada a sus amigos que para varia hablaban de quidditch limitándose así a comer con toda la calma que le permitía la espera de sus resultados.

Un grupo pequeño de lechuzas paso sobre las mesas de las casa y dejo caer un paquete a cada prefecto, era el momento las calificaciones, ella le entrego a cada uno de sus compañeros el sobre que contenía sus resultados, al final se sentó y miro a detalle la expresión de sus amigos que al parecer estaban bastante acongojados "ya hablare con ellos después" abrió el sobre y tras unos minutos una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro...todo había salido bastante bien, no decía perfecto porque no lo era. Se levanto de su lugar y con un " los veo en un rato en la sala común" se marcho de allí

Gracias a la sensación de suficiencia que le había embargado gracias a sus resultados se dirigió con paso firme hacia las mazmorras, no sabia muy bien que hacia allá pero muy poco le importo sus ojos echaban chispas de la emoción de verle otra vez.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver la puerta de su despacho entreabierta (parecía que estuviese todo dispuesto para que las cosas ocurrieran) sin pensarlo un segundo abrió la puerta y lo vio allí sentado frente a su escritorio anotando algo en un pergamino, cuando alzo la vista no le dio tiempo de decir nada ella comenzó a hablar "Profesor...mire" Hermione le extendió el pergamino, el lo tomo con cierta desconfianza y comenzó a leerlo cuidadosamente "son sus calificaciones de los T.I., es una mujer muy brillante" pensó y sin quererlo se asomo una leve sonrisa en sus labios "verdad que es maravilloso...y mucho de eso se lo debo a usted" por alguna extraño poder que no era el de ninguno de los dos presentes la puerta se cerro despacio.

El observo a Hermione durante un corto instante "que atrevimiento el suyo de venia a interrumpirme para venirme con sus notas...acaba de decir que mucho de eso era gracias a mi?" entonces su enojo seso nadie le había agradecido en mucho tiempo y esas palabras parecían haber pagado todos los agradecimientos no dichos.

Sus ojos viajaban de arriba hacia abajo examinando a la joven, entonces el se levanto de su asiento y se paro frente a ella, no podía contenerse, la miro a los ojos, estaban llenos de ternura y felicidad que le dieron valor para hacerlo, paso ambas manos por su cintura y la atrajo hacia el pegándola lo mas posible a su cuerpo en un abrazo lleno de significado que a los segundos fue bien correspondido.

Ella sintió la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas pero no perdió de vista a su profesor que leía muy despacio el pergamino que le acababa de entregar, parecía estar pensando en algo y cuando ella le dijo "verdad que es maravilloso...y mucho de eso se lo debo a usted" en el rostro de su profesor vio una pequeña sonrisa para luego comenzar a mirarla provocando en ella un leve tono sonrosado en sus mejillas. Lo vio levantarse de su lugar y parase justo frente a ella, por un momento sintió que le iba a soltar un grito pero estaba tan feliz que ese pensamiento duro una milésima de segundo, sintió las manos de su profesor en su cintura y como la atrajo hacia el pegando sus cuerpos al máximo, Hermione no tardo en reaccionar y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y poso su rostro cerca de su cuello para poder inhalar la loción de su profesor quien parecía hacer lo mismo con el cuello de ella haciendo chocar sus exhalaciones en la parte mas sensible de su cuello y cada uno pensó en aromas diferentes "menta y cedro"en la inhalación de ella "rosas y lavanda" en la inhalación de el.

En esos momentos sus mentes se conectaron y parecían haber dejado su mente en blanco entregándose a la sensación del abrazo, cada uno podía sentir los latidos del otro, su aroma, sus cuerpos unidos pero ligeramente separados por algunas telas, sus aromas, el tacto de tocarse de romper esa barrera éticamente silenciosa...era tan delicioso todo eso, cada sensación se grababa a cada minuto en sus corazones y en su mente.

De pronto el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta rompió toda la atmósfera mágica que se había creado entre esos dos cuerpos volviendo así a la realidad, se separaron lentamente, en silencio pero sin romper la conexión de sus miradas que fue interrumpida una vez mas por el sonar de la puerta siendo golpeada, un suspiro se escapo de ambos. El se fue a sentar a su lugar y ella giro hacia la puerta y cuando la estaba abriendo escucho lo mejor del universo "felicidades Hermione" con una gran sonrisa impresa en los labios se limito a decir "gracias".

Abrío por completo la puerta para salir de el despacho y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a ella con el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore que la miraba sonriente y con una mirada picara por un instante no supo que hacer ya que su expresión de felicidad hablo por ella antes de tiempo "creo que serian innecesarias mis felicitaciones ya que parece que ha recibido las mejores que le pudieron dar" le dijo el director sonriente haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar, ella solo asintió y paso por la puerta "que pase buen día señorita Granger" dijo una vez mas el anciano, volteo a mirarlo con el fin de ver a su profesor una vez mas, quien estaba ligeramente tenso de ser el espectador del pequeño dialogo,"gracias señor,igualmente" con un ligero asentimiento en la cabeza de parte del director ella dio vuelta y se marcho a toda prisa del lugar.

El anciano paso por la puerta y miro a los a los ojos a su colega quien también le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Dumbledore sonrío pícaramente dio media vuelta y recargado en el marco de la misma hablo por ultima vez en un tono bastante burlón "me queda clara tu opinión respecto a la señorita Granger, compromiso Severus que pases una excelente mañana" y se fue dejando a Severus Snape todavía mas atónito de lo que ya estaba.

"Ahora que pretexto me inventare para tenerla cerca" fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de cerrar con un movimiento de varita la puerta de su despacho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

**¿Que sigue después?**

**Okey! Se que no tengo vergüenza por tardarme tanto en escribir el segundo capitulo, pero me ha sido muy dificil escribirlo, es una historia algo compleja. Siendo honesta es algo parecida a una experiencia que me conto una amiga muy querida y no termino nada pero nada bien. Y plasmar tantas emociones en un texto me fue mas que dificil. Espero no decepcionarles y continuar con la historia asi me arranque una bubi jajaja. Sin mas les dejo leer y gracias por insistirme en continuarla, quiza y si tenga buen futuro este fic como lo ha tenido el otro.**

Después de aquel abrazo no hablaron en lo mas mínimo, hasta aquel día.

Era el día en que todos se marchaban a sus hogares a pasar las fiestas decembrinas. Harry una vez mas la pasaría con los Weasley, tanto el como Ron le pidieron a Hermione que fuera con ellos? Sin embargo desistió de su invitación, quería pasar la temporada a lado de sus padres.

Ellos se fueron por la red flu hasta la madriguera y su amiga tendría que ir en tren.

Cuando iba de camino a los carruajes se tropezó de lleno con alguien, este evitandole una dolorosa caída la sujeto por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo

-tenga cuidado Granger, no siempre voy a estar yo para evitar que se caiga- era su voz, era el, era Snape

-p...perdón, yo no me di cuenta y bueno lo siento- se sujeto de los antebrazos de su profesor y se separo lentamente de el

-que tenga unas agradables vacaciones, Hermione- dijo Snape cuando dio la media vuelta para marcharse

-igualmente profesor- alcanzo a pronunciar la castaña cuando el ya llevaba varios metros de distancia

Se quedo de pie allí, viendolo alejarse y entonces una locura rondo por su mente y salió corriendo hacia el

-profesor! Profesor Snape- grito la chica

Este volteo al momento que ella le había alcanzado y se arrojo a sus brazos, sin pensarlo dos veces respondió el abrazo y la presiono contra si, como si fuera a escapar de su agarre. La magia duro solo unos instantes, pero cuando se separaban ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo para tomar el ultimo carruaje.

" ojalá entienda el significado de el contenido de la nota" se dijo a si mismo Snape mientras se marchaba de el lugar

Ya en el tren, Hermione sentía que su corazón se iba a salir y regresaría como una snitch a Hogwarts y buscaría a su profesor.

Estaba feliz, emocionada y triste. Feliz porque el correspondió una vez mas su abrazo, emocionada porque sentía algo creciendo en su corazón, triste porque tardaría tiempo verlo otra vez.

Casi al llegar a Londres metió sus manos en los bolsos de su chaqueta para sacar sus guantes, con ello salió un trozo de pergamino, lo miro con extrañeza y lo desdoblo

Señorita Granger:

Me alegra que no pase su tiempo con esos zopencos, para así aprovecharlo de mejor manera.

Lea esto, le va a gustar

La tregua, Mario Benedetti

Atte Severus Snape

Miro la nota y sonrió ampliamente, ese hombre era un misterio placentero de resolver.

Salió de la estación y sus padres la esperaban gustoso, les abrazo y beso.

Ya estando en el auto la castaña les pidió hacer una parada en una librería, se excuso con un simple " necesito estar en contacto con mis dos mundos" para sus padres fue mas que suficiente y fueron al lugar. Ellos la esperaron y al cabo de unos minutos salió con un paquete pequeño pero una sonrisa enorme.

Los días corrían en sus vacaciones y realmente salía poco, aprovechaba el tiempo platicando con sus padres y leyendo aquel librillo que le recomendaron.

Las tardes cada vez eran mas grises y ella recordaba a su profesor, en esos momentos siempre le asaltaba una duda "¿Que estará haciendo en estos momentos?"

Las fiestas llegaron y terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

A unas horas de partir a Hogwarts, ella terminaba de leer la novela, era una historia tan triste, hasta sus ojos se inundaron en lagrimas, que fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes en la puerta como señal de su partida.

Al buscar el compartimento de siempre allí estaban Harry y Ron, el primero le dio un cálido abrazo y el segundo solo sonrió.

-papa nos iba a dejar utilizar la red flu, pero Harry le pidió que viniéramos en el tren para verte- alego Ron, que para ese momento degustaba los dulces que el ojiverde le compro

-gracias chicos! No esperaba verlos, ya los extrañaba mucho, además que seria un viaje a Hogwarts si ustedes-

-crfo qfe baftafte aburfido- dijo Ron con la boca llena

- nosotros también te extrañamos mucho, pero bueno. Oye te vez cansada- hablo Harry

Ella lo miro con ternura y ahogo un bostezo

- si, tengo mucho sueño, hoy no dormí por leer-

Ronald la miro como quien ve a un loco, en cambio Harry se sentó a lado de ella

- si quieres puedo ser tu almohada de dormir- le dijo el niño que vivió, ambos sonrieron

Harry paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica y esta se acurruco contra su pecho, después de que el chico acariciara sus cabellos por un rato ella se rindió al sueño.

Cuando fue hora de comer algo el chico-almohada la despertó

-Herm! Despierta comamos algo- la chica se froto los ojos le sonrió y se reincorporo

-diablos Herm tu y Harry duermen como troncos, ni porque a un lado de nosotros empezaron a pelear se pudieron despertar- recrimino el pelirrojo.

Después de comer algunos bocadillos y una platica amena, ya estaban de vuelta a Hogwarts, y saludaban a varios de sus compañeros.

Después de cenar y reír un buen rato se marcharon a la sala común, Ron en el camino encontró a su novia, una chica de Revenclaw, y se fue con ella. Harry y Hermione siguieron su caminos hasta que se encontraron con Ginny, el rojiverde hizo lo mismo que el pelirrojo, se marcho con su novia y la castaña siguió su camino.

Al dar vuelta en un pasillo se topo de frente con Severus Snape "maldición, ahora con cara lo voy a mirar a los ojos...por Merlin!" cuando se habían pasado de largo sin mirarse el uno al otro Hermione no se controlo, se detuvo y hablo

-sabe, no entendí como de la nada Avellaneda tuvo un destino tan trágico-

Los pasos de Snape se detuvieron y ella giro sobre si, el se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella, se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de su alumna

- en ocasiones el destino es muy trágico para ciertos amores, digamos que, ellos no estaban destinados para estar juntos- le regalo una leve sonrisa y se marcho

Ella en ese momento no entendió las palabras de su profesor de pociones, pero en un futuro entendería lo que el quería decir con esas palabras.

**Se que el cap es algo corto, y asi van a ser casi todos (de una vez les aviso, para que no me reclamen XD) pero espero que les gusten a pesar de su medida y lo sigan leyendo. Vale! **

**Sin mas me despido y una vez mas gracias por insistirme en continuar y lean XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

_Por unos segundos olvidemonos de todo_

_**Hola gente! se que me he pasado de hija de la... al tardarme siglos en subir el tercer capitulo de este fic, y no tengo ninguna excusa valida que les pueda complacer. Solo espero que los que leian mi fic no lo abandonen por su desobligada escritora.**_

_**Esta recien fabricado, ayer por fin toco la inspiracion a mi puerta y pude escribir el capitulo.**_

_**Les dejo leer y una vez mas les pido una disculpa.**_

Hermione no era muy buena para el vuelo en escoba, aconsejada por Harry decidió tomar unos cursos de vuelo "si tan solo pudiera aparecerme desde ahora esto seria mas sencillo" pensó antes de su primera clase que era en la tarde.

Tuvo sus complicaciones, sin embargo su magia había incrementado y su valentía tambien, así que la escoba era menos inestable en el aire. Al terminar la practica, se fue hacia los baños de los prefectos, su propósito era simple, quitar la tensión que le provocaban los vuelos en escoba.

Caminaba sin prisa y como todas las ocasiones chocaba de lleno con el pecho de alguien, ese alguien era una vez mas Severus Snape._ "carajo! Precisamente me tenía que encontrar cuando estoy empapada en sudor"_

-que sorpresa Granger! Una vez mas sus pies torpes la dirigen a golpearas con mi pecho, un dia de estos comenzare a pensar que choca conmigo a propósito-

Le comento el profesor, cuando ella se separaba de el.

-lo siento profesor, no volverá a suceder-

le respondió bajando la vista y el sin preverlo sonrió francamente.

-no prometa cosas que quizá no cumpla, oiga y digame porque trae un uniforme de quiditch?-

Ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia los baños y el la siguió, caminaban mas lento de lo usual, quien los viera caminar así y mirarse de ese modo pensaría que algo fuera de lo común estaba pasando entre esos dos.

-Harry me convenció de perderle el miedo a volar en las escobas y finalmente accedí a tomar el curso, hoy fue mi primera clase-

Dijo con un suspiro algo cansado.

-una bruja que le tiene miedo a volar en escobas, es bastante hilarante-

Sonrió burlonamente y ella fingió que lo ignoraba.

-profesor...-

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una banca a algunos pasillos de los baños y en un mutuo acuerdo no pactado se sentaron uno junto al otro, con solo unos pocos centímetros de separación

-le puedo preguntar algo?-

El trago saliva y solo asintió.

-en la novela, el destino trágico que tiene Martín Santome es algo que en la vida real ningún hombre podría soportar, imagine, primero perder a la mujer que mas ama y después encontrar otra vez el amor y que este sea privado por circunstancias ajenas a todo-

El la miro largamente y no pudo evitar rememorar la muerte de Lily, pero tampoco pudo evitar rememorar aquellos dos abrazos compartidos con la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado y preguntaba cosas que el esperaba dedujera por el libor, como buena Gryffindor que era, pero al parecer su vida no había tenido tantas complicaciones hasta ahora y aun no comprendía que era lo que el trataba de explicarle con ese libro, como el era Martín y ella poco a poco era Avellaneda, como el se estaba enamorando y que aquí la situación era tan prohibitiva como la muerte misma.

-bueno Granger, la muerte misma pudo ser una metáfora de el autor, a que amores así a veces están destinados a fracasos tan duros como la muerte misma, además las perdidas que una persona sufre a veces no las supera y no vuelve a encontrar el valor de abrirse al amor una vez mas...-

En esos momentos ella olvido quien era el y donde se encontraban y sin niguna reserva le tomo la mano y acaricio con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de su profesor, quien correspondio la caricia apretando con delicadeza, su mano contra la de ella

-...la variable aquí es que Martín si se atrevió y el precio fue una muerte a destiempo, y eso señorita, dejeme informarle que si ocurre-

El le regalo una tímida pero autentica sonrisa, aquella estaba llena de nostalgia, tristeza y llena de añoranza. Solo entonces tomo conciencia de todo y aparto su mano como si el solo contacto con la piel de la joven, quemase como las llamas del infierno.

Hermione le miraba y no comprendía cuantas cosas tan maravillosas y bellas podía albergar ese hombre, como podía hablar de esos temas, que ella al escucharle empezaba a añorar ser ella Laura y que el fuera su Martín Santome, que por unos momentos el pudiera sentir tan solo un poco de lo que ella sentía desbordarse en su corazón, ese mismo que no supo en que momento llego el enamoramiento, que al verle palpitaba sin control alguno y parecía que una vez mas saldría de su pecho para gritar como un vociferador "amo a Severus Snape!" una y otra vez.

Pero las cosas no estaban para que ella pudiera gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos, además había un gran impedimento, se aterraba al pensar que si confesaba que sentía algo por el, saliera corriendo de allí y nunca mas lo volvería a ver _"si tan solo todo fuera diferente"_ pensó

-vaya! No lo había visto desde esa perspectiva, (trato de cambiar el rumbo de la platica) conversar con usted es muy interesante, es la primera vez en mi vida que puedo conversar con alguien y que no se aburra, además que al a par de la conversación puedo nutrir mis conocimientos-

Y no era mentira, si para ella había sido agradable para el ya era placentero, el hecho de que una mujer tan joven y bella pudiese debatir con el sin tener que repasar las cosas una y otra vez, le hacían sentir evidentemente completo y feliz.

Ambos se levantaron y sonrieron el uno al otro, con una complicidad mágica y sus mejillas ligeramente arreboladas. Ella agito su mano en despedida, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su destino

-Hermione!-

Le grito el y ella volteo sorprendida de que le llamara por su nombre -

digame profesor-

Ella estaba mas que nerviosa y el se arrepintió de su desplante al mas puro estilo Gryffindor y como era demasiado tarde...

-si gustas podemos conversar cuando gustes, yo diariamente estoy en mi despacho de 3 a 5 de la tarde, por si algún dia gustas venir-

Se sentía como un adolescente otra vez, bueno ahora no estaba James para hacerle la vida miserable...bueno solo su clon...Harry! ella sonrió como cuando uno recibe un regalo que ha esperado mucho tiempo por recibir y el dia menos esperado ocurre la gran sorpresa.

-con mucho gusto iré profesor, es mas el dia de mañana nos vemos...hasta luego y pase una linda tarde-

Ella se hecho a correr y el desapareció, en su despacho soltó una carcajada como la que en años no había tenido el gusto de sentir.

-vaya hijo! Parece que alguien encontrado una felicidad en medio de su tormenta personal-

Dumbledore estaba allí esperandole cuando el llego con su ataque de feliz locura y como ya no había pretexto con que ocultar sus acciones y menos a el que era casi como su padre, solo atino a responder.

-digamos que ha llegado mi tregua-

**Reviews:**

**Qaroinlove: primaaaa! tenemos capitulo nuevecito, (yo lloro cada vez que tengo que escribirlo jajajaja) ojala te guste y hay nos echamos señales de humo por fb.**

**Evangeline Snape: digamos que hay cosas que dira Snape durante este fic, que, junto con Hermione entenderemos en cierto punto de la historia, un saludo y lamento la demora,**

**Diosa Luna: Pues por fin continue con la historia...espero te agrade el capitulo.**

**TequilaNervous: jajajajaja tu comentario me ha sacado lagrimas de la risa, yo tambien deseaba patearle el trasero a mi adorado Benedetti cuando lei la tregua... ahora tendre que patearle en el mas alla. Que bueno que has leido el libro porque ciertos aspectos de este fic tendran como punto de partida dicho texto. Un saludo y perdon por la tardanza.**

**Susumiya08: esperemos que no termine en tragedia! Tratare de que eso no pase jojojojo, con historias tristes ya vasta con la vida de uno XD. Lamento la tardanza, un saludo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV **

**Silencios incómodos, vapores de pociones y volar en escoba.**

**EXPLICACIONES AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO.**

**HOY DEDICARE ESTE FIC A UNA CHICA QUE SE HA HECHO MI AMIGA GRACIAS A QUE LA CONOCI POR ESTE MEDIO Y ME HA APOYADO MUCHISIMO DURANTE UN LARGO RATO Y ME HA INSISTIDO HASTA EL CANSANCIO POR FACE Y HASTA POR EL TEL PARA QUE ACTUALICE, ME REFIERO A MI BUENA AMIGA QAROINLOVE, DE LA CUAL HACE RATO NO SE NADA DE ELLA...SI ALGUIEN SABE DE SU PARADERO SERE FELIZ SI ME COMUNICA QUE ES DE ELLA!**

Al día siguiente en la clase de pociones...

Aquel nublado día casi a la mitad de la clase de pociones Snape dio los exámenes parciales ya calificados, de la semana anterior , muchos conocían sus calificaciones al pie de la letra puesto que siempre eran las mismas, Harry y Ron tendrían una calificación mediocre pero aprobatoria, Malfoy un excelente y Granger un supera las expectativas, sin embargo ese día algo cambiaría un poco las cosas.

Al entregar los exámenes Hermione noto que su examen tenia algo inesperado "excelente" eso decía su examen! Por primera vez en su vida escolar Snape le había otorgado la calificación que merecía, tanto Ron como Harry le felicitaron con sonrisas y palmadas en su espalda, pero como la alegría dirá poco, la castaña noto que Parvati estaba a punto de llorar y se acerco a ella

-Parvati que te pasa porque estas asi?-

La chica la miro y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla -es...es que...Snape, míralo tu misma-

Le tendió su examen y Hermione vio la T enorme y roja de calificación! Y a manera de consuelo dijo algo que le costaría un poco caro.

-tu ignóralo, esta amargado y se le olvida que el también fue un estudiante-

Una voz a unos metros de ella se escucho -que acaba de decir señorita Granger-

Ella no se percato Que cuando hablaba con Parvati el salón estaba en silencio y Snape escucho todo lo que la castaña le dijo a su compañera.

-yo...yo no he dicho nada!- dijo bastante convencida

-ha con que si he! Tiene 20 puntos menos y mas le vale presentarse a las 5 de la tarde en mi despacho que esto no pienso discutirlo aquí, ahora largo todos de aque-

Todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron a los jardines ya que tenían un rato libre.

-oye Herms ahora si te volaste la barda! Decirle eso a Snape y en sus narices- le dijo Ron entre risas.

-en verdad que si he! Nunca espere que pasara algo así, que Hermione Granger insultara frente a todo el grupo a Severus Snape! Creo que ahora si es posible que derrote a Voldemort!- se burlo Harry.

-jajajaja que malos son, hasta ahora que me dicen me doy cuenta que el me escucho! De haber sabido hablaría mas bajo! Pero que le voy a hacer! Seguramente me pondrá a lavar baños a la usanza muggle-

Se sentaron un buen rato y platicaron tranquilamente, Harry y Hermione traían dulces muggles para que Ron los probara y esa tarde fue el día perfecto para hacerlo. Ron se volvió amante de los chicles de sabores picantes y la castaña y el chico que vivió se dieron cuenta que compartían el gusto por los chocolates con menta!

Tomaron el resto de sus clases y después del almuerzo Hermione se retiro y marcho al despacho de Snape. Toco tres veces y escucho un "pase" y como la puerta se abrió al instante.

-pro...profesor Snape- llamo Hermione al no verlo frente a su escritorio como siempre.

-por acá! Baje si gusta- se escucho desde una puerta contigua.

Seguramente era su laboratorio personal.

-buenas tardes profesor- llamo ella con cautela, después de todo le había insultado.

Sin embargo al pisar el ultimo escalón y ver de frente se topo con algo un poco fuera de lo común. Snape sin su habitual saco y túnica, solo sus pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con los botones abiertos hasta la mitad del pecho las mangas hasta los codos y su cabello sujeto por un liston negro.

La mente de la chica comenzó a maquinar " Se ve tremendamente guapo, su pecho no tiene vellos pero se nota que el profesor se ejercita constantemente, sus brazos un poco peludos y fuertes (la castaña casi suspira) y que decir de su trasero...hey! Hermione! Por dios es Snape!"

-hola Hermione! Que bueno que has sido puntual que necesitamos hablar- dijo el profesor aun concentrado en los calderos - acércate por favor ya casi termino-

Ella camino lentamente y se poso a lado derecho del hombre observando detenidamente lo que hacia, al cabo de unos minutos el dejo el cucharón se volteo hacia ella y dijo:

-Granger- la chica pensó "esto va mal" -no se porque se atrevió a decirme aquellas palabras delante de todo el salón y todavía tuvo el cinismo de fingir que no entendía porque la reprendía, expliquece-

Ella se sonrojo violentamente y Snape pudo notarlo ya que estaba bastante cerca de ella.

-bueno yo...la verdad es que no me di cuenta que el salón se quedo en silencio cuando dije que era un amargado y todo eso, en verdad no lo note se lo juro, lo que dije de usted solo fue para animar a Parvati...yo...yo le respeto y siempre que Harry y Ron hablan mal de usted yo...yo...yo- se trabo la castaña.

-usted que?- inquirió el profesor.

Hermione suspiro -yo lo defiendo de ellos-

Esto le tomo algo de sorpresa porque nunca espero que ella lo defendía sobre sus amigos.

-así que en verdad le pido una disculpa, yo no tengo fundamentos para decir cosas así de usted, quizá antes si, pero ahora no, se ha comportado conmigo muy bien-

-si este...yo...disculpa aceptada-

El sonrió levemente y ella también, en ningún momento se dieron cuenta que estaban muy cerca uno del otro, a solo centímetro de besarse, sus respiraciones se mezclaban de tan cerca que se encontraban y sus manos que estaban apoyadas en la mesa se acariciaron haciendo volver a tierra a Hermione

"pero que estas haciendo Hermione es tu profesor, que acaso estas loca"

-bueno yo...-balbuceo ella, haciéndolo reaccionar pero ninguno se aparto -me tengo que ir, me esperan los chicos en el campo-

El trago saliva -esta bien, puedes irte pero tienes castigo una semana entera después de la cena, esta claro- le dijo aun con una sonrisa, ambos sabían que eso de castigo no tenia nada.

-si profesor, gustosa vendré a mi castigo- río ella -hasta entonces, pues-

Ella se aparto de el pero sin querer no soltó su mano y el sonrió.

-no creo que sea bien recibido en el campo con San Potter así que será mejor que suelte mi mano-

Ella se sonrojo mas que nunca -lo siento profesor no fue mi...adiós!- lo soltó y corrió escaleras arriba.

Cuando escucho el ultimo portazo el amargado Severus Snape soltó una tremenda carcajada de alegría.

-ya se me esta haciendo costumbre esto- se reprimió a si mismo y continuo con la pocion que tenia en el caldero.

Por otra parte Hermione llegaba corriendo al campo de quidditch donde la esperaban Ron y Harry para su practica.

-vaya Herms vienes corriendo estas rojisima, pues corre a los vestiduras a cambiarte que no es bueno que una chica monte escoba en faldas- le sugirió Harry

Corrió una vez mas y al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba con los chichos quienes tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-te tenemos un obsequio Herms- dijo Ron.

-oh chicos! Y bueno que es?-

Harry saco detrás de su espalda un paquete grande y alargado, se lo entrego a Herms y ella le abrazo y le agradeció.

-abrelo anda- animo Harry.

Desgarro el papel de regalo con dragoncitos y se encontró con una flamante escoba voladora igual a la que tenia Harry pero de madera roja.

-vaya chicos no me esperaba esto, ahora que empiezo a perderle el miedo a volar es un gran obsequio-

-y espera que falta uno mas-dijo Ron

Y de la misma manera que Harry de tras de su espada saco una caja con el mismo papel de regalo y se lo tendió a la chica, ella lo abrió y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas de felicidad un jersey para quidditch de Gryffindor con su apellido en letras doradas, el pantalón, las botas y los guantes correspondientes.

-esperamos verte en las convocatorias dentro de quince días para ser golpeadora- dijeron los dos al unísono y ella los abrazo fuertemente susurrandoles miles de gracias a los chicos.

-bueno en marcha que tenemos que probar a nuestra nueva integrante del equipo-

Los tres se pusieron a volar y Hermione descubrió que una manera de quitarse la tensión que le provoco esos minutos con Snape en su laboratorio se iban quedando atrás mientras volaba en la escoba en compañía de los chicos.

-de cuanto me he perdido...esto es maravilloso- les grito y ellos sonrieron para alcanzarla.

CONTINUARA...

**Bueno, para los que me siguen y han esperado pacientemente que tras cuatro meses de ausencia suba algún capitulo de mis tres fics (Help: situaciones inesperadas, felicidades Hermione y Llegaste a mi) les tengo una explicación bastante interesante y es que después de mucho tiempo en mi casa sin estudias (casi 8 meses) por fin estoy en la universidad estudiando algo llamado letras clásicas que requiere muchísimo tiempo ya que estoy aprendiendo latín y griego antiguo, créanme aprender eso es dificilísimo y pierdes mucho tiempo libre en traducciones y declinaciones que son la tortura mas grande de mi vida! En fin, hoy me desperté temprano :S porque en mi país hay puente oficial por el aniversario de la revolución, y que creen que la musa toco a mi puerta cual testigo de Jehová en la mañana y subí hoy este capitulo que me ha gustado mucho como quedo! (debería estar memorizando la declinación del verbo sum pero naaaaaaaaaa) Sin mas por el momento agradezco su tiempo de lectura y espero no les decepcione, espero subir de hoy en adelante con mas constancia, espero y entiendan, un afectuoso saludo!**

**Reviews:**

**jesica-haruzuchia: que bien que te haya gustado! Por fin la continué :D**

**qaroinlove: en vista de que por razones desconocidas me borraste del face y demás, espero estes bien y que te guste la actualización. **

**Susumiya08: si tragedias ya hay muchas y no necesito mas jajajaja! espero te guste esta actualizacion.**


End file.
